


Feu de Joie

by AeroplanesR0ck



Series: Conflagration [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Professor John, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: John's about to be propositioned by a student... again. Luckily, Sherlock bursts in just in time.





	Feu de Joie

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my oneshots, this took me forever to write... This is most likely the last of this series, enjoy!

“And that’s the end of our last lecture. Go on, you lot. Get out. Good luck for your exams.” 

John watched as the very small handful of students who’d actually attended the lecture filed out, most calling out a cheerful goodbye as they left. The class he was teaching didn’t have a final exam, so after the mid-terms ended, attendance had dropped drastically. In a way it was disappointing that so few of his students really cared about the class beyond their grades, but at the same time it had left him with only the most passionate students, leading to rather interesting lessons. It was nice to hear voices other than his own for a change.

After a minute or two he was left with only one student, who was approaching his desk with a flirtatious smile. John smiled outwardly, but inwardly sighed. He could see where this was going. He’d had a few students attempt to proposition him, over his years of teaching. He’d only succumbed once. 

As if he knew he was being thought of (but then, John was always thinking of him), the door to the lecture hall banged open, and Sherlock strode in, coat billowing. John could feel his smile becoming a lot less forced. “Hello, love.” He said warmly, as Sherlock dipped his head to peck him on the lips.

Now that Sherlock was there, John latched onto the opportunity to forestall the awkward conversation he’d just been dreading. “Sherlock, this is Sarah. One of my dedicated students who keeps coming for lectures.” John could see Sherlock’s eyes narrow in recognition from the John’s recounts of his day each evening. “Sarah, this is Sherlock, my fiance.” Sherlock wrapped an arm around John, not-so-subtly flashing the ring on his left hand. Sarah’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.” She said softly, looking over Sherlock. She’d clearly had no idea her teacher was engaged, or interested in men. John wasn’t generally the sort of teacher who talked about his personal life in class. “Well, um. I was just going to say. Thanks. Um, it was really great, having you as a teacher. So, well. Bye, Doctor Watson!” She scurried off. 

John turned around to face Sherlock, sighing fondly. “I could feel you glaring at that poor girl, silly man.” 

Sherlock huffed. “She was being very forward. Did you see her blouse? Two buttons undone, and straining on the buttons-”

“Oh, you mean like you.” John interrupted, sliding his fingers into Sherlock’s open collar. 

Sherlock’s voice dropped to a murmur. “Well, like her, I came here to seduce you. Unlike her, it’s working.”

John gripped Sherlock’s slim hips beneath his coat, tugging him close. “I thought you’d know by now that you hardly need to seduce me.”

Sherlock’s lips quirked. “Perhaps I thought you deserved a little effort.”

John grinned back. “I appreciate it.”

Sherlock wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, steering him out of the room. “Come on. I finally have you all to myself for a month and a half, and we have dinner reservations to celebrate, but first, we have to get home because I want to ride you.”

John laughed at the sudden change in Sherlock’s mood. “Oh, that’s very seductive.”

Sherlock lowered his lips to John’s ear. “I know it is. You’re half hard right now.”

John groaned. “Stop teasing me and take me home.”

*****

Sherlock stripped John as they moved through the flat, and by the time Sherlock pressed him down into the bed John was nearly completely naked, Sherlock tugging off his trousers and pants moments later. Sherlock’s mouth descended hot and hungry on John’s, lube already in his hand. He squirted into his fingers and reached back, pressing three fingers into his already-stretched hole to check that he was still wet and open. Bracing himself against John’s firm chest, he lowered himself slowly onto John with a soft moan.

“God.” John groaned, hands flying to Sherlock’s hips to steady him. “You’re really not wasting time, are you?”

“We’ve got reservations in an hour.” Sherlock muttered. He tossed his head back and began to bounce on John’s cock, moaning at the way his thick length spread him open, the feeling all the more intense when he hadn’t been prepared as thoroughly as John usually did.

John laughed low in his throat. “I can’t believe I find this hot, you nutter.”

Sherlock grinned at him. “Everything I do is hot.”

“Very true.” John gripped Sherlock’s hips and tugged him down, making Sherlock gasp in surprise as John suddenly filled him, his arms flailing before he caught himself on the bed.

John took advantage of Sherlock’s surprise to begin thrusting into Sherlock, holding his slim hips tight as he pounded into him, making Sherlock whine and cling to him. 

“God, I love making you make that face.” John groaned. Sherlock’s only response was to bury his face in John’s neck with a whimper, hands grasping at John’s shoulders as John pounded into him.

“Fuck, John, I’m gonna come.” He managed to gasp out. 

“Yeah.” John panted. “I’m right there with you, love. Come for me.” 

Sherlock wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking it with quick, desperate strokes. He muffled his cries against John’s collar bone, John’s thick cock milking his orgasm out of him in sharp, intense bursts that spilled between them. John flipped them over and thrusted a few more times into Sherlock before coming with a groan as Sherlock clenched and spasmed around him. 

John rolled off Sherlock with a groan, flopping onto the bed beside him. “Oof, that position was not one my back is used to.” 

Sherlock sat up and stretched, wincing slightly at the familiar twinge of soreness from his well-used hole. “Better get used to it. God, that was good. We’ll be revisiting that one.”

John tugged Sherlock down to kiss him softly on the lips. “We are, hmm?” He teased. “Aren’t you a spoiled little thing.” His fingers walked up and down Sherlock’s spine, making Sherlock shiver and press closer.

“Wasn’t it good for you too?” Sherlock questioned innocently, eyes wide.

“Yes, but I’m going to need a nice nap now.” John chuckled. “Maybe a massage first.” He added, giving Sherlock a pointed look. 

“After dinner.” Sherlock said briskly, sitting up again. “We’ve got reservations, remember?” He glanced at the clock. “You might want to have a shower first. We’ve got thirty-five minutes, come on.”

John groaned as he sat up. “You’re lucky I love you.” He muttered.

Sherlock, already halfway to the bathroom, turned to smirk at John. “I know I am.”


End file.
